Vivica Shaw
Vivica Shaw (Rolanda Wyatt) was a recurring character in season five and appeared in season six Personality She acts nice and uses her looks to get things. However truly she is mean, rude and plays very dirty, Relationships Ray Campbell Vivica And Ray started going out sometime before Working Girl. The broke up in The Best Policy after Ray caught her cheating on him with another guy. Since the other guy broke up with her too, Vivica gets angry. She was supposed to have moved to Chicago, but she started a limo business to get him back. However she got arrested for bribing and because her drivers didn't have proper licenses. Vivica nicknamed Ray Boo Tamera Campbell Tamera didn't like Vivica from the start. Tamera thought Vivica changed her father for the worse, at one point saying that she had turned her "reliable, dependable boring Dad" into a "balloon riding, gallivanting, promise breaking Romeo". She made her dislike even clearer by refusing to come to a dinner that Ray had organized for the family to meet Vivica. Despite her dislike of Vivica, Tamera made an effort for Ray's sake and went to 'Book em Joes' the same night to meet Vivica, after collecting school newspapers from the printers. Tamera continued to make an effort but found it increasingly difficult due to Vivica's tactlessness. For example Vivica asked Tamera about her plans for attending college and rudely cut her off mid-sentence when Ray entered the room as she threw herself at him like a love-sick teenager. Once again in the face of Vivica's rudeness Tamera made her true feelings known. In 'The Best Policy' Tamera tries politely to back out of eating dinner with Ray and Vivica (or as the latter puts it "eating spaghetti with your father and his best girl") truthfully saying that she had a history paper due the next day. Tamera finally comes clean and tells Vivica she "just doesn't feel comfortable around her". In spite of justifying her actions to her father, Ray is having none of it and sends Tamera to her room without dinner. Later in the same episode, Tamera sees Vivica at the movies with another man, she reluctantly tells Ray but he doesn't believe her; Vivica had phoned Ray before going out with the other man saying that she was at home with the flu. Later at a fancy French restaurant, Ray discovers that Tamera was telling the truth all along and apologizes to her. Lisa Landry Lisa and Vivica are rivals. On occasions they talk back about appearance and clothes. Though when Ray and Vivica went out Lisa and Vivica were friends. Appearances Working Girl Show Me The Money Child's Play (mentioned only) The Best Policy Rosebud We Are Family Twin or Consequence Trivia * Vivica had multiple jobs such as a CPA, market research, limo service, and weather woman * Out of all of Ray' s love interests throughout the whole series, Vivica is one of only 2 that Tamera openly dislikes; the other being Beverley Simms. Category:Character Category:Season 5 Character Category:Season 6 Character Category:Female